Miss You
by SourCherryJuice
Summary: Sadik had never expected to fall in love with that Greek brat... The situation was awkward enough on its own, but when Heracles decides to put it into words, things don't exactly go as planned. Turkey x Greece, mentions of platonic Giripan. Human names used, rated T for a bit of language and mentions of sex
1. Chapter 1

It had been months. He hadn't seen the brat in months.

The kid had lived with him for so many years, to go so long without seeing him blew Sadik's mind. Should he be relieved that he hadn't seen him recently?

Oh, he wanted to be.

Sadik wanted more than anything to say that he didn't miss having the brat around.

He couldn't lie, though, at least, not to himself. He knew the truth. He missed the kid. He missed Heracles, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

He missed those pretty green eyes, whether they were glaring at him from across a room, or fluttering shut when Sadik's lips moved against the soft skin of his neck.

He missed Heracles' hands, whether they were wrapped in a death-grip around his neck, or digging into his hair. Heracles had a weak spot for Sadik's hair, it seemed, sliding his fingers into it whenever he was given the opportunity.

The thing Sadik missed the most, though, was having Heracles beneath him. To have such a proud, stubborn man reduced to a panting, whimpering mess beneath him was just... It was a rush. Being a republic now, Sadik barely got to feel that sort of power anymore. He sometimes missed the Empire days, but in those times, he had never had Heracles to keep him company, at least not willingly.

He kept the guise up, though. Heracles had no idea how Sadik felt, at least, that's what the older nation hoped.

Those three little words had never been spoken between the two of them, and Sadik had no intention of ever speaking them aloud. His pride would never allow him to say such things. It just wasn't like him to say such sappy, girlish things. He was no weakling, and, though he knew it wasn't the truth, he had always thought of showing true affection as a weakness. Maybe that had been why his territories had always seemed to hate him so much?

It didn't really matter, Sadik supposed, so long as he kept the fact that he was deeply, madly in love with Heracles a secret from Heracles himself.

"Flight 329 from Athens now arriving."

Sadik's head snapped up at that, just in time to see the blue-and-white tailed jet touch down.

He missed Heracles, there was no doubt about it.

The minutes ticked by at a glacial pace, but the Greek eventually came into the airport's lobby. The disinterested but somehow irritated look he directed at Sadik was nothing new, an nothing short of gorgeous, at least in the older nation's opinion.

The Turk did his best to pretend that Heracles was nothing more than a sex toy, but it was difficult and there was a question gnawing away at the back of his mind.

He flashed Heracles a smirk, and asked in the most foolhardy tone he could muster, "Did you miss me?" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got a few requests for another chapter, so I wrote one! ^J^ There's one more coming, I think, and then I'll wrap the story up. And to everyone who reviewed: Thanks a ton! I really appreciate it!

...

Ugh, how could he possibly miss that big, stupid brute?

Heracles had no idea how such a thing was possible, but it was the truth: He missed Sadik.

He missed the big idiot every day, though it was incredibly painful to own up to it. Sadik had treated him so badly during the Ottoman period, but there was still a sense of fondness to it. Sadik wanted to see how Heracles would react to such things. It seemed like the Turk had been fascinated by him.

Of course, knowing this hardly made Heracles feel better. Sadik was like that with everyone: Gupta and Elizaveta, too.

Heracles had always loved him, though. Even when the Turk was fighting with him, beating him to a bloody pulp in battle, Heracles knew that it would make him stronger in the long run, and for that, he was grateful.

Intermingled with the love, though, was a strong sense of hatred. Sadik had hurt him more times than he could count. The Turk had been fully aware of it, too, and he even seemed to be enjoying it at times.  
It was that lingering hatred that made Heracles so reluctant to reveal how he truly felt. Sadik would laugh at him, leave him all alone.

He'd still have Kiku, but it wasn't the same. Kiku didn t complete him the way Sadik did. There was really no comparison between the two.

That's why he was on a departing flight from Athens after a long talk with Kiku. It was hard to tell the smaller nation what was going on, but the soft, knowing smile on Kiku's face was reassurance enough. It was time.

"We will be landing shortly. Please place your chairs in the upright position and be sure to close your seatbelts!"

Heracles took a deep breath.

Tomorrow.

He would tell Sadik how he felt tomorrow. He would be calm by then, or so he hoped. Maybe he d find a cat or two to keep him company.

The plane was soon emptied, and Heracles was surprised to see a certain Turk waiting for him in the lobby of the airport. He was speaking, but Heracles said nothing, just stepping closer to the older nation.

Before he could stop himself, the Greek had grabbed the front of Sadik's jacket, pulling the taller man down into a kiss. Though they weren t the exact words he wanted to say, three little words slipping past his lips nonetheless: "I missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is: Chapter three! The fic itself is going to be longer than I first thought, though. I think it'll end up being five chapters long. Anyways, reviews are always welcome! Enjoy!

Sadik let out a fierce growl as he bit down on the back Heracles' neck, releasing into the shivering nation beneath him. "Damn," is the only word he can utter, earning a worn chuckle from Heracles.

A soft, mutual groan escaped the both of them as Sadik pulled out, flopping down on the bed beside the Grecian, surprised when an arm is thrown carelessly, possessively across his chest.

"What's with you?" Sadik asked, trying desperately not to let his discomfort show. He knew what was coming, and he was still unsure of how to handle the situation properly. He knew the phrase that would slip past Heracles' plush lips next, and it sent his stomach turning.

Heracles said nothing, however, just lounging against the Turk's side.

Sadik calmed somewhat in the silence, though he knew that disaster hadn't been completely averted. He'd wager this was the calm before the storm.

"...Sadik?"

The Turk stiffened visibly, though Heracles didn't seem to be too put off by it.

Softly, hesitantly, Sadik replied, "Yeah?"

Heracles spoke with a tone the Turk hadn't heard since the younger nation was been a child: "S agapo."

That single word was enough to set Sadik's blood afire and freeze it at the same time. There were no words to express what he wanted to say.

Sensing something was off, Heracles raised his head to look into his bedmate's eyes. And that was all it took.

Sadik growled to himself, staring blankly at the ceiling while Heracles gathered his things.

Coward, the Turk told himself, though he could do nothing to stop Heracles' leaving, even if he had the inner strength necessary to do so. He found himself unable to move until her heard the door downstairs slam closed. Only then does he rise from the bed, moving to the window to watch Heracles' figure retreat down the walkway leading to the house.

Sadik let out a long sigh, pressing his forehead to the glass and squeezing his eyes shut in an odd mixture of sorrow and self-loathing. He missed Heracles already. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! :D I m sorry it s so short, but have no fear! The next chapter is the last, and it just might contain a little bit of lemon, if you catch my drift~ ;) Anyway, there's a little bit of Kiku in this chapter and, while I do like Giripan, he and Heracles are just friends in this particular fic, though there may be a bit of one-sided attraction on Kiku's part. Anyway, read and enjoy!

Heracles didn't cry. He was too strong for that, or so he told himself. He simply returned home, and he now sat on the sofa with his head in Kiku's lap, the smaller nation stroking his hair, albeit a bit stiffly.

Kiku said nothing, however. He knew both Sadik and Heracles well enough to know what had happened. He knew that Sadik regretted it already: The Turk had been texting him nonstop for the past hour.

Sadik really did love Heracles, it seemed, but that pride of his was preventing him from admitting it.

Kiku knew that. He also knew that Sadik was better for Heracles than he himself could ever be.

Sadik and Heracles had history, and no amount of present-day bonding could compare to history, especially the centuries-long relationship that stood between the two Mediterranean nations, despite the hatred and fighting that took place all too often. It's that long-standing bond that was making the present situation so painful for Heracles, and Kiku made sure to inform Sadik of this: Do you have any idea how much you've hurt him?

Sadik didn't even bother playing dumb. He knew he had broken Heracles' heart. And he knew that he had to make it right.

He managed to get a flight with surprising ease, making his way to Athens in a matter of hours. When he arrived, Kiku was still there, seated with Heracles on the sofa.

The smallest of the three nations stood, only flinching slightly at the hug and whispered "thank you" at his ear before he slunk out of the house.

He was willing to leave the two Mediterranean nations to their own devices, but one thing was certain: He was going to miss Heracles terribly after this. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, final chapter! There's a little mature language, so proceed with caution!

Sadik stood in the doorway, frozen in place by the frigid glare he was receiving from the other man.

The Turk tried to press on nonetheless: He had too much pride to allow himself to merely stand there when there was important business to be taken care of.

"Heracles, I-"

"Don't wanna hear it." The Greek's eyes were cold, fixed into a scowl so intense that it almost sent Sadik a step back. He hadn't seen Heracles look like that since the War of Independence.

"Yeah, like I care." Sadik closed the door, making his way across the room to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the other man, between the couch and the coffee table. "I don't care if you wanna hear it or not, brat; if it's gotta be said, it's gotta be said."

"And what, exactly, has to be said?" Heracles asked, staring suspiciously down at the other nation.

Sadik shrugged his shoulders and answered as simply as he could: "I fucked up."

"Really?" Heracles deadpanned, though he was still glaring hard. "I had no idea."

Sadik rolled his eyes, an irritated groan slipping past his lips. "Look, Hera..." The Turk sighed, scratching anxiously at the back of his neck. "I really do... Y'know. Really, I do, it's just... Really hard to say it."

"It's two words in your language," Heracles said, looking ready to throttle the other. "How hard can it possibly be to say two words?"

"Harder than you think..."

"Then I have two words for you," Heracles said, and Sadik looks up at him. "Fuck you."

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are when you're angry?"

It was Heracles turn to roll his eyes. "You're an idiot," was all he said.

"It's true."

Silence fell over the couple for a long moment before Sadik rose to his knees to press his lips to Heracles , catching the other completely off guard.

Oh, Sadik hoped this would work... Heracles had always had a particular weakness for sex, after all.

The younger nation tried to fight for a few fleeting moments, but he soon surrendered. He was far from subservient, though, raking his short, blunt nails down Sadik's clothed back, making sure the older nation was aware of it.

That little rebellion came as no surprise to Sadik. Even when he was a child, Heracles was a rebel. Sadik had always loved that about him. He also loved forcing the disrespectful little brat into submission. The current situation, however, required finesse, and so Sadik decided to hand the reins over to Heracles.

"What do you want me to do?" the Turk asked, his voice husky and sensual.

Heracles rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms and glaring at the wall. So Sadik thought sex would make everything better? Typical. "Blow me," the Greek hissed, slouching down into the couch.

"Whatever you want, bebek."

Heracles gasped when he felt Sadik lean in to unzip his jeans. "What're you doing?" the Greek asked, faking innocent in spite of the fact that those pretty sea-green eyes already darkening.

"Just what you asked me to do," Sadik answered, gripping the younger man's belt loops and easing his hips forward.

"No."

Sadik pulled away a bit, curiously eyeing the other man. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no sex. Not tonight."

The Turk shifted so that his arms were crossed, his elbows resting on the Grecian s knees. "Still pissed, huh?" he asked with a wry chuckle.

Heracles huffed a bit at that, crossing his own arms and glaring away. "Obviously."

"Hmm..." Sadik moved to sit on the other end of the couch, sitting in the crook between the arm and the back, legs spread, patting his thigh. "Come sit with me, bebek."

"Why should I?"

"...Please?"

Heracles sighed. It was unlike the Turk to actually use that word. "Only because you asked nicely for a change." Visibly hesitating, Heracles crawled over to the other, curling into his lap like the cats he was so fond of.

Sadik said nothing to that, curling his arms around the other almost instantly, holding him close, carding his fingers through the younger man s hair.

The silence that followed was comfortable, soothing, and Heracles soon found himself drifting off.

That is, until he heard Sadik's voice: "Seni seviyorum..."

"Liar."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Always."

"Yeah, well, it's true." Sadik paused, running on hand through his bedmate's hair. "I really missed this."

"That's really sappy, Sadik."

"Yeah, whatever."

Heracles curled tighter into the other's grasp. "Say it again," he said, his voice soft, almost delicate.

His eyes a little wide, Sadik asked, "Say what again?"

"You know what," Heracles replied, eyes averted, desperately trying to hide his embarrassment from the older man.

Taking a moment to steel himself, Sadik eventually managed to force out a soft, "Seni seviyorum."

Heracles smiled, though it was hidden against the other man's shoulder. "Keep talking like that," the Grecian said, leaning in to gently peck the Turk's lips, and you'll never have to miss me again."

Bebek: Baby Seni seviyorum: I love you

Well, there you go! It was a great run (Despite the incredibly cheesy ending), but it was great fun while it lasted! Thanks a ton for sticking with me through it! I've got another TurGre in the works, and a possible FrUK oneshot ready. 


End file.
